The Cousin of Wackie Jackie
by TissueCube
Summary: Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines are separated for the Summer! Dipper gets to go to Gravity Falls and Mabel goes to visit her cousin in Mellowbrook. Surprisingly, she finds herself in a situation trying to help Jackie get her love-interest! CROSSOVER Kick Buttowski and Gravity Falls.
1. Introduction

**The Cousin of Wackie Jackie:: Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines are separated for the Summer! Dipper gets to go to Gravity Falls and Mabel goes to visit her cousin in Mellowbrook. Surprisingly, she finds herself in a situation trying to help Jackie get her love-interest! CROSSOVER Kick Buttowski and Gravity Falls**

**Main Couple:: Mabel/Kick Buttowski**

**Implied Couples:: Kendall/Kick/Jackie ; Jackie/Gunther/Mabel ; Mabel/Gordie**

**The age of the character's are the same as the show they are in.**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the character's.**

**X0x0x0x0x**

"Aaaah! It's SUMMER!", Mabel quickly ran around her brother Dipper. Laughing all the while. Her hands pumped fast into the air. "Can you BELIEVE it? I hope we get to go back to Gravity Falls with Grunkle Stan and the Mystery Shack and…Oh, my gosh! WADDLES! I get to see Waddles again!"

The girl laughed more, this time walking side by side with her twin. Her head held up high and her hands out to her side. Dipper merely smiled and tipped his hat slightly in agreement. He returned both hands to grip at his backpack.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go back to the Mystery Shack…See all the nature and the tourists. And Soos too."

"And Weeeennddyyy?", Mabel lifted up her eyebrows and wiggled them. Her knowing expression made the boy blush in embarrassment and tilt his head back down.

"N-no! Well, yes but…That's not the whole reason why I want to go back to Gravity Falls!"

"Sure it ain't."

As the two made it to their home, they walked up the stairs laughing and playfully pushing each other. However, they were surprised when the door opened for them and both their parents ushered them to come in. The Pine twins were confused and looked at eachother for a split second before suddenly being grabbed inside by their parents.

"W-woah! What's going on?", Dipper started after he felt his bottom hit the couch.

"Yeaaa…You two act like you're about to explode in surprise and—Oh em gee! Are we going to have a baby? Are we? Oh oh oh! Do you have a gift for us?", as soon as Mabel hit the couch, she couldn't stop moving around to look behind the couch and under the coffee table. The parents laughed softly at her actions.

"No no Mabel! We decided to get you two out of town starting as soon as possible actually."

"Woah woah…wait…now?", Dipper looked up in surprise. Inside, he was ecstatic. But it was really sudden.

"Yes, Dipper. But the thing is…", the two parents looked at eachother with a slight worried look. "We…can't let you both go in the same town."

"Woah! What? Why not?", Mabel looked over this time. Her butt rooted to the couch as she stared at her parents with a worried expression.

"Well, Mabel…It seems that your mother has been looking online and—"

"I found my sister, your aunt, give me a message to my email! Her new house is lovely in a little town called Mellowbrook! Buuuut…"

"Your cousin has been having trouble making friends and your aunt became so worried, she decided to call your mother to get you, since you're Jackie's favorite cou—"

Mabel cut the two off. She jumped off the couch and stood on the ground. Her back hunched slightly and her fists were curled up.

"JACKIE? YOU MEAN— "WACKIE" JACKIE? But—BUT BUT- …"

Dipper stared at his sister, blinking. He always thought his sister saw the brighter side of things. But obviously, their cousin Jackie Wackerman was one of the people his own sister could not stand next to.

Not that he blamed her.

"Come on, mom! Dad! Jackie can take care of herself! She's the coolest cousin ever! Who wouldn't like her?"

Nevermind.

Dipper lowered his eyes halfway and he shifted his head straight ahead once again. Of course his sister doesn't remember all the bad or rather, 'crazy', things Jackie has done. They haven't seen her since she was seven years old.

"Now Mabel. Things are not always going to remain the same. It seems Jackie has been trying to make friends, but they don't want to hang out with her. Also, she specifically said she wanted to meet her Pine cousins.", the father smiled.

"We were going to send Dipper there with you, but your great uncle Stan wanted more help with the Mystery Shack."

'He only wants free labor you mean.', Dipper sighed mentally.

Mabel "whuh-ed" a few times before crossing her arms and staring at her feet. A small smile came up on her face. "Okaaay….But I want to bring Waddles and meet Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy before I leave!"

The parents smiled. Since the first stop was Gravity Falls, it would be no problem.

"Of course dear."

"Now you two, pack up! You're leaving first thing tomorrow morning!"

**X0x0x0x0x**

"Don't you think it's weird they always send 12 year olds to ride the bus by themselves instead of driving us to the town…You know, with themselves too?", Dipper sat in the bus seat. His sister was sitting close to the window. He rocked his legs back and forth.

"Meh. They probably want to have parent-alone time or something.", Mabel sighed into her palm. Knowing that something was wrong, the male twin looked over at the sister.

"Hey, what's wrong Mabel? You've been acting weird since we packed and got out the ho—"

"I don't LIKE Wackie Jackie, Dipper! I don't like visiting her.", Dipper watched his sister in surprise. It seemed that she DID remember the bad things that happened. She probably just didn't want to make their parents mad. "Remember that one time she wanted to meet that guy that does stunts, but then he accidentally fell off his bike and landed on me? Or that time I broke my arm because she wanted me to push her down the hill, but she ended up pulling me with her because she wanted to back out? Ooorr that one time I fell off the tree with my broken arm and then I broke my OTHER arm?"

"Yeaaaah. That was the most bones you ever broke too."

"I don't mind that…But what I DO mind was that one time with Snubbles."

"Snubb—", he noticed his sister's sad glare his way. Suddenly, he remembered a puppy that they both found on the street when they visited their cousin.

"Oh! You mean the puppy we found? Didn't he like…run away?"

"That's because Jackie decided to take a walk with him to the coolest stuntman's open stunt performance and she ended up LOSING him. I didn't want to talk to her AGAIN.", Mabel shoved her face back into her palm. Her eyes looking back out the window. "Snubbles was the cutest puppy and our first EVER puppy and she lost him! I don't know if I want to even forgive her."

"But she was seven Mabel. She probably tried. It might be why she can't make any friends anymore cause she feels so…umm…guilty?", Dipper smiled over at his sister. A reassuring smile that everything is okay. As soon as Mabel made eye contact, she immediately felt better. She smiled back.

"…Yeah. True. Okay okay. Maybe I overreacted…I mean...Snubbles probably found a nice home by now? And we were all seven at the time…Which is weird, because she really liked stuntmen. But… Water will now go under the bridge…", Mabel sat up straight with her arm making a bridge. She then pretended her free hand was water as it went 'under'. "Woooossshh!"

"Yeah. Haha! That's the Mabel I know."

"Thanks, Dipper…It kind of stinks that we'll be separated. But I'll contact you!"

Dipper gave a thumbs up before high fiving his sister.

"Want to play what's under the bus cushions?"

**X0x0x0x0x**

Stan sat in his car and yawned as he waited for the bus to arrive. In the car were also the Mystery Shack workers and Waddles. The old man yawned a second time causing Wendy to twitch.

"Come on Stan, we've only been here for 5 minutes and you yawned like…20 times already."

"Don't care. I just want the bus to hurry up."

Soos laughed slightly as Wendy crossed her arms and 'hmph-ed'. She was ready to ditch her co-workers until the bus came over.

"Ah! Finally!", both Stan and Wendy stated at the same time.

As soon as the bus opened, the twins came out.

"Aaah there's my little money making troublemakers!", Stan said alittle too cheerfully as he hugged the twins. Mabel laughed as she hugged back. Dipper blinked uncomfortably, giving a hug back anyway.

"Soos, uhh, get Dipper's luggage.", Stan stood back up and rubbed his nose with his finger after letting go.

"On it Mr. Pines."

After a long moment of talking, Mabel sighed and took hold of her luggage. This time, a pig was strapped to her chest with a baby carrier. Her smile widened, making her braces show more.

"Well guys, I guess this will be a goodbye. Thanks for keeping Waddles safe Grunkle Stan."

"Yeah, whatever kid."

"Wendy, keep that hair red.", Wendy and Mabel laughed, causing the older girl to ruffle her hair.

"Soos…Soos, Soos, Soos. Make sure Dipper doesn't—lose his chance. Wink wink."

Dipper rolled his eyes while Soos winked back. Mabel finally turned to her brother. A sad frown on her face.

"And Dipper…I'll miss you. Thanks for the advice…It was pretty silly of me to be mad at Jackie for so lon—"

"Did you just say Jackie? My other great niece? The one so into stuntmen and daredevils? She was one of my greatest attractions once! "Stuntman crazy, wild girl"! Hah! She was an odd one. Don't tell her I said hi or that you met me."

"You got it Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel smiled as she watched the workers sit back into the car. Her eyes finally met back at Dipper who stayed behind. A smile was on his face.

"First time separated for a whole summer."

"No kidding…"

The two tapped their foot on the ground. Dipper placed a fist over his mouth and coughed, causing Mabel to look over at him.

"Good luck, sis…"

Mabel smiled and hugged her brother tightly. The boy smiled and hugged back just as tight.

"Thanks Dipper."

With that, the girl went inside the bus station and waited for her next bus.

**X0x0x0x0x**

**A day later…**

Mabel slept in the bus seat. Waddles was on top of her stomach as she snored. The bus was empty as ever, but when it made a stop, she was shook awake by the driver.

"Little girl, you said you needed to get to Mellowbrook, yes? Here we are."

Mabel sat up in her seat, groggy and disoriented. Going to Gravity Falls would take half a day, maybe more. But Mellowbrook took up a whole day and a half. It was pretty exhausting. For someone who rides the bus all day.

"Whuh…whuh whuh whuh…?", Mabel rubbed her eyes with her sweater. Waddles still slept on her lap, but rolled over on his back.

"Mellowbrook, sweetie, Mellowbrook."

"Mellow…brook? Oh…OH.", Mabel was now wide awake as she stood up with her pig in her arms. She quickly fastened the safety belt as she plopped him in her chest baby strap. "Yes! Finally! Thanks!"

She quickly ran out the bus and was greeted by a single person holding a sign with her name on it. The two waved at eachother.

"Auntie Wackerman!"

"Mabel!"

The two quickly hugged. Mabel looked around smiling.

"Where's Jackie?"

"Oh, she's in school still. This is her last school day. Let's take you back home first."

"Yaaaay! Summer! Oh and Auntie Wackerman, meet Waddles!"

**X0x0x0x0x**

"Iiiit's SUMMER!", Kick held up a 'Rock-On' sign as he jumped through the exit of the school with a skateboard under his feet. Quickly, he left the school doing a flip. Along the way, Gunther came out with a scooter. He huffed and held a fist.

"Suuummmeeer!", the boy grinned. An inaudible 'click' was taken at the same time Kick left. Gunther heard it, but he shrugged it off as he followed his best friend as fast as he could.

Like most schools, summer vacation started. Most school's don't start at the same time, but it was around the week that the schools allowed the students to leave for a long vacation time.

"Kick is soooo cute.", Jackie smiled behind her camera as she sat in front of the school. Her new digital camera didn't make a single mistake in catching action! No more blurry photos for her! She squealed in delight as she pressed a button on the camera, showing her next photo that she took. It was Kick's BUTT. And it was so beautiful in motion.

"Wow, I can't WAIT to photo copy them and put them up in my rooooom.", Jackie grinned once again as she stood up. The camera held tightly to her chest. If she hurried now, maybe she could be just in time to catch Kick at Dead Man's Drop!

After a few minutes of walking, she was stumped when she found her window open. Pictures of Kick Buttowski was strewn all over the lawn. Mouth open wide, she grabbed all the photos that littered the lawn before quickly running inside her house.

"Hey sweetie guess—", Mrs. Wackerman started but was soon cut off by her daughter.

"Hey mom! Gotta go!"

Jackie kicked the door to her room open. A glare in her eyes.

"Who, opened, MY WINDOW?", Jackie looked around her room filled with pictures of Kick Buttowski and a few pictures of other stuntmen. However, her eyes quickly came into contact with a pig.

"P-P-Pig? What's a pig doing in my room?", Jackie stared alittle longer before crouching down and motioning the mammal to come closer to her. "Here…umm…piggy."

As the pig made no move to come closer, Jackie heard the toilet flush. The bathroom was right across her room. She had no dad. She just greeted her mom downstairs…

Jackie blinked trying to comprehend who came in her room. It HAS to be the person in the bathroom.

A smell came from the downstairs kitchen. It was her mother's homemade three berry pie with…dare she say it, mint leaves. But only one person really liked it…

"Thanks for showing me the bathroom Aunt Wackerman! Oh! Jackie? Is that you?"

Jackie quickly turned around. She was still crouched low. She was in shock as she met face to face with someone she least expected.

"M-Mabel?", at her turned back, the pig suddenly tackled Jackie to the floor and licked at her face. "Aaah! I'm being attacked!", Jackie waved her arms in fear. "I'm so sorry about Snubbles! Make it stoooop!"

"H-huh? Waddles come heeeereee.", that stopped the pig. But it didn't stop Jackie from scream-crying so hard. No tears fell, but she was obviously scared. Mabel held Waddles in her arms and stared at Jackie with a worried expression. She could only feel one thing: Guilt.

"Jackie…Stop it. I'm not here for revenge."

Jackie continued to scream before stopping suddenly. Her eyes looked up at Mabel who stood over her with a sad expression. "You're…you're not? But I thought you hated me after—"

Mabel sighed and quickly pulled Jackie up. "Jackie, I never hated you. I mean…I was upset, but it's water under the bridge. It's not your fault. We were only seven…" Unsure of how to react, the taller girl rubbed her hands together. A guilty expression was on her face.

"Besides…I'm sure Snubbles has a good place to live in. Anyway, this is Waddles! I won him. Womp womp! Say hi Waddles!", Mabel smiled waving the pig's arms up and down. Jackie laughed softly and waved back.

"You're not mad at me anymore…?"

"Of course noooot. Well…I was upset at first. But I love you as a cousin Jackie. I liked playing with you. It's not your fault. And my broken bones made me strooonnngeeer.", the shorter female flexed her non-existent muscles. A grin on her face.

Jackie smiled slightly. She still couldn't help but feel guilty. Mabel, realizing this, quickly wrapped an arm around Jackie. "We'll have to work on our relationship this whole summer."

The taller girl nodded. It was almost as if a burden was being lifted. Hopefully, she could make Mabel like her again. Or atleast, forgive herself.

"Did you know your mom is making three berry pie with MINT?", Mabel stood up laughing. Waddles in her arm. Jackie made a face before laughing and standing up too.

"Only you would like that pi—"

"Holy chimichangas you're tall! Wackie Jackie is now Tallie Jackie!"

"Yeaaah. I guess I hit my growth spurt."

"No fooling! Hey come on, let's get some pie and then you can show me around!"

"Is Waddles able to eat pie?"

"Yeaaah! I feed him everything except stuff that is bad for him."

"Then he can probably eat my share of the pie."

Mabel lifted an arm up as she walked downstairs with Waddles in her arms. "Yesssss!"

**To be continued…**

**X0x0x0x**


	2. Romantic Feelings for Gordie?

**The Cousin of Wacky Jackie:: Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines are separated for the Summer! Dipper gets to go to Gravity Falls and Mabel goes to visit her cousin in Mellowbrook. Surprisingly, she finds herself in a situation trying to help Jackie get her love-interest! CROSSOVER Kick Buttowski and Gravity Falls**

**Main Couple:: Mabel/Kick Buttowski**

**Implied Couples:: Kendall/Kick/Jackie ; Jackie/Gunther/Mabel ; Mabel/Gordie**

**The age of the character's are the same as the show they are in.**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the character's.**

**X0x0x0x0x**

**Chapter 2:: Romantic Feelings for…Gordie?**

"Ow! Hey! Who did that?", Dipper glowered over at what hit him. Today, he was in charge of watching over the gift shop with Wendy. Soos was doing maintenance with some of the machinery inside the Mystery Shack and Grunkle Stan…Well, he was conning the customers. As per usual.

The only thing out of the ordinary was that there was no Mabel Pines. Last night was his first night without Mabel and truth be told, it was very lonely. Heck, he couldn't get through what was supposed to be his first lonely night without Mabel in Soos' now Break Room. Last night was the **official **night without Mabel. The boy sighed as he bent over to pick up the wad of paper that hit him.

Wendy giggled from behind the cash register and waved over at him.

"Sorry dude. You were just staring into thin air and I had to do something to get your attention.", Wendy shrugged lightly. Dipper merely softened his glare as he walked over towards his crush. The nagging feeling of loneliness was being soothed by the presence of Wendy. The redhead laughed again as he sat on the tall stool next to her. "What's up, Dips?", this time a worried look overcame her features. Something Dipper rarely sees. "Is it Mabel? This _is _the first summer you two had alone."

Dipper's features also changed. One into sadness. It was quickly replaced by a 'I'll-be-okay' look. "In a way, I guess. I'm sure she'll be fine with Jackie. If anything, I feel alittle bad she has to stay with our crazy cousin while I'm here with you, Grunkle Stan-"

A loud boom was heard making the two look up towards the entrance door. Soos came walking in covered in soot. Not a single part of his skin was seen in its usual tanned tone. In its place was just black dust. The man coughed a couple of times while waving his hand in front of his face. "My bad dudes." He ran past them and towards the back room.

Wendy and Dipper looked back at eachother with a knowing smile. "And Soos of course…"

The teenager laughed softly and patted Dipper's head. "Hey, if you need anything, you know where to contact me Dipper. When I had to leave my brother's for the first time, which was a summer camp, I felt pretty awful. Especially since I was attached to them. But at the same time, I had a bit of freedom to myself. I know you and Mabel are probably so much closer than I am with my brothers, being twins and all, but I promise you that one day…you'll get used to it."

Dipper kept his head down and tilted his head back up. A small smile present in exchange of the smile of his long crush. He'll have to get used to it. It was true. They won't be 12 forever. One day, one of them will get married, and he can't live with his sister if one of them were.

Maybe this Summer was for the best.

The boy gently scratched at his arm and gave a curt nod to Wendy who was interrupted by a customer wanting to buy something. The Pine brother shifted his eyes to the side as he was once again left to his lonesome, despite sitting next to somebody he knew.

The future was also the reason he wanted to spend as much time with his sister as much as he could.

**X0x0x0x0x**

"Can you please tell me where your taking me Jackie?", Mabel was being pulled by her cousin. Waddles was now in a small leash to prevent him from getting lost. It was rare for Mabel to use a leash for Waddles, but she didn't want him to get lost in a city she barely explored.

Wackerman smiled over her shoulder to Mabel. A grin was etched on her face as she stopped pulling and held her arms out. "I wanted to show you one of the best daredevil's known in Mellowbrook! He's so amazing and he goes to my school and he's just so cute and I love him Mabel! I love him!", Jackie suddenly landed on her knees in front of Mabel and placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. Her face getting closer to her cousin's.

"His name is Kick Buttowski. He's a daredevil I tell you…and he is just sooooo cute.", Jackie stood up and held her hands close to her chest as she squealed in delight. Mabel in turn was picking up Waddles and rubbing her cheeks against the pig's head. An unsure look as crossed her face.

"Umm…okay Jackie, if you want to-"

"You're going to love him Mabel! I just have to introduce you to him! Plus, I already had my camera ready for the moment when Kick does one of his newest tricks while riding down Dead Man's Drop.", as if on cue, Jackie's pupil's dilated in thought. Her dreams of seeing Kick doing his tricks and then suddenly holding her bridal style was interrupted when she heard yelling in the distance.

**X0x0x0x**

"_So Mabel…What are your plans for this Summer?", Mrs. Wackerman was currently washing the dishes. Her back was towards her daughter and niece. Hearing the forks scrape at the plates excitedly was wonderful. Nowadays, her daughter would just tap at the plate, always signaling she was daydreaming or she was upset. Now, it seems the house would be under a more positive environment._

"_Weeeelll, I plan on having an AMAZING SUMMER ROMANCE. Because I couldn't get a good summer romance in Gravity Falls!", Mabel licked her plate next to Waddles. Both their faces were dirty with berries and pie crust._

"_Summer Romance?", Jackie stared at Mabel with a surprised look to which Mabel just nodded to her question. Mabel's arms quickly raised up in the air as she echoed Jackie's statement._

"_Summer Romance!"_

"_Anyone in particular that you would like?", Mrs. Wackerman looked over this time. She was unfazed when she saw Waddles eating at the table. _

"_Nope!"_

**X0x0x0x**

Both girl's froze in place before quickly hiding in a bush. They both peeked out of the bush while Waddles sat behind them. To Jackie, one voice was more familiar than the other. To Mabel, it was both unfamiliar. She was very tempted to jump out and stop the yelling, had Waddles not cuddled against her side.

"At 5 o' clock noon! FRIDAY, NEXT WEEK. Be there or be lamer than ever, Buttowski!"

"Oh don't worry, I will be there. It's a bet."

Mabel stared at the two boys. One shorter than the other. The shorter one looked like a real stunt daredevil and the other just looked like a sporty guy. As they both turned away, the shorter one with his back turned and the other faced both Mabel and Jackie, the shorter one of the girl's eyes widened.

He was gorgeous.

His hair.

His eyes.

His jacket.

His sport sunglasses.

Mabel's mouth was wide open by that time. She was so glad she was wearing her good sweater and headband. She wasn't wearing her lucky socks…But who knows! Maybe he was the one! The Pine sister smoothed her hair back and quickly turned to face Jackie and Waddles who were right behind her. They both leaned back as Mabel's stared at them with intensity. "How do I look? Do I look messy? Is my hair shiny and glittery? Do I need more glitter and stickers on my face? Oh no! I left them at the house! Quick Waddles, go get them!"

Waddles stayed put where he was as the leash was thrown over his head. It landed on the floor with a thud. Jackie stood up straight as well, her hands on her hips. "Mabel what-?"

Suddenly, the sweater wearing girl held up what looked like a gun. Jackie squeaked and backed up. Waddles, frightened as well from Jackie backing up into him, jumped up in her arms. Jackie squealed again in surprise but held the pig tight.

"Mabel wh-wh-what is THAT?"

"Grappling HOOK!", Mabel lifted it up high above her head and gave the girl a thumbs up. "Wish me luck! I'm going for it!"

"Oooh, I thought that was a gun…Wait…Where'd you get a grappling hoo- WAIT-! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MABEL WAIT IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO USE THAT NEAR DEAD MAN'S DRO-"

Waddles jumped off Jackie's arms and ran towards Mabel's turned back when Jackie yelled out. His head butted into his owner's legs causing the other to fall forward.

Jackie watched in horror as Mabel blindly launched the grappling hook.

**X0x0x0x**

"Kiiickk…Are you sure it was okay for you to make that bet with Gordie? What if this time he does decide to make Dead Man's Drop an off-limited area! He's very good at cheating and I'm very scared he'd try something else…", Gunther held his hands together and bit his bottom lip. Something off was about to happen, he just didn't know what. He always listened to his gut when something different would happen. But another bet with Gordie was something he was very unsure about. The bet couldn't be the "something different".

Would it?

Kick held up his gloved hand. "Ahh, no sweat Gunther. I can take him. I mean…he is pretty good with cheating and all. But I know you have my back.", Kick smiled towards his best friend as he hopped on to his bike. Gunther just laughed softly and tapped his crocs on the dirt ground.

"Hmmm. That's true. I believe in you Kick! We'll take him!"

Kick nodded with Gunther watching from behind. The shorter male kicked at his bike pedal and was going to go down Dead Man's Drop when he heard a yell.

"MABEL!"

"Mabel?", he repeated in a whisper as his bike leaned down the hill. His eyes attached to a surprised Gordie who was still behind Gunther. They were both staring at a long hook that went from a random bush to…

His eyes followed the line. A grappling hook was gripping against his bike's backrack. As if realizing what could happen, his eyes lowered slightly.

"Oh biscuits…"

He sped down the hill, legs trying to stop the pedals from going forward and hands gripping at the brake lever.

**X0x0x0x**

Gordie has always been pretty famous. He was used to girl's going gaga over him. He was used to beautiful model ones. Ugly ones. Tall ones. Short ones.

He was used to being rich, having whatever he wanted, winning trophies, and having bodyguards cater to him.

But when he heard a noise from a bush, he was very surprised. He was not used to people with grappling hooks,

A pig running out,

A tall girl quickly pushing her way through,

And a girl wearing a sweater in this hot weather, flashing a smile at him as if this was a daily occurrence, and whizzing past him with her grappling hook attaching itself to his arch enemy's bicycle. Everything went by in slow motion at that time. As soon as his eyes met with feminine brown eyes, he couldn't help but turn his body with it. He now faced Kick Buttowski, eyes locked for a split second. Then he watched as he sped down hill, a girl at his tail.

"Mabel!", the tall girl screamed as she tilted her body down to Dead Man's Drop. As if contemplating on what to do and figuring out a good way to react is to jump down the hill, Buttowski's best friend quickly grabbed at her waist.

"Jackie! Don't jump! What was that!?", the girl known as 'Jackie' looked back at Gunther. Her eyes wide with fear.

"It's my cousin Mabel! She was trying to use her grappling hook to grab the attention of someone, I don't know, and she was ready to aim at a nearby tree when Waddles accidentally bumped into her!"

"Waddles?", the pudgy boy asked. Gordie rolled his eyes and suddenly felt something cuddling up to him. He looked down to see a pig. Eyes widening, he screamed and jumped into one of his bodyguard's arms.

"Eugh! DISGUSTING! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME.", Gordie screamed as he held his bodyguard's head. Both bodyguards looked at eachother before holding their arms forward to grab the pig. Jackie beat them to it as she snatched the pig in her arms.

"Don't you mean men touch him! He's my cousin's pet!"

"Yea? Well…you and your cousin need to…to…put him in a BARN or something!", Gordie gritted his teeth.

"Uh…guys…", Gunther was peeking down the drop. The sand smoke was slowly dissipating, and it was hard to see.

"W-what!? Someone needs to put YOU in a barn. How dare you yell at my precious Kick and then insult my cousin's pet!"

"Woah woah wait…'Precious Kick'? What are you? Some kind of fangirl?", Gordie leaned closer to Jackie after he got out of his bodyguard's arms.

Flabbergasted, Jackie laid a hand on her hip. Her cousin's pig on her side. "Fangirl? No. I'm his number one female photoshooter."

"Guys…?"

"…Fangirl?", Gordie repeated again. This time with a smirk.

"Yeah and you're some narcissistic sporty wannabe pu-"

"GUYS…", Gunther wheezed as he held out a hand towards the dust of sand. A gloved arm grabbed at his arm and he quickly tried to pull. Realizing what was happening, Jackie came to aid her ex and pulled at the same arm Gunther was pulling.

In Kick's other arm was a dirtied female. Her sweater was alittle ripped up, and her hair tangled with bushes and branches. Kick heaved her up in his arms and placed her down. Her eyes were closed. Jackie quickly rubbed her hands all over the girl's head.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh. Mom's going to kill me…No bump no bump…Wake up Mabel, please!"

Kick held the shoulder of his best friend as he took in deep breaths. He leaned against him in favor of just holding Gunther's shoulder in order to catch his breath. His eyes went from the hill to the girl. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Gunther for answers. The boy shrugged at his look. Even he was confused.

Gordie walked over to the girls, hands in his pockets. As much as he should mind his own business, he was very curious with the girl. She had a grappling hook…a pig…and she definitely did not look like she was from around Mellowbrook.

He should be used to exotic women or women from around the world…But she entranced him somehow.

It must be because she was in the arms of Buttowski and he wanted to know her relationship with him. Or that she had a pretty cool grappling hook.

He peered down at the unconscious girl who groaned in pain. Even the pig was silent as it bumped it's snout at her face.

Gordie rolled his eyes and held his hand out to his bodyguards.

"Water bottle."

**X0x0x0x**

Mabel woke up sputtering to a splash of cold water in her face. The Pine girl coughed and hacked. Her body was sitting upwards and she felt a hand at her back.

She was awake…Alive. Alittle bit in pain but…

Hold on.

She felt the hand on her back tap slightly. Her eyes quickly averted themselves to the stranger in question.

He was like an angel.

The girl's eyes sparkled in the sun. Before long he quickly removed his hand from her back and stood up. Mabel watched in amazement. His hand was out towards her…Could it be? He saved her?

She reached out towards the boy. She lightly touched his fingertips when her cousin suddenly grabbed her into a tight hug. Mabel sputtered again.

"MABEEEELL…DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN…."

"W-what…?", Mabel pulled back after giving a response hug. She rubbed at her eyes. Realizing she was wet she quickly removed her sweater. Her white tank top was underneath, so she was pretty happy with how dry it was. Mabel wrapped the sweater sleeves around her waist and stood up rubbing the back of her head.

"What just happened…?"

She looked around. An annoyed angel was by her side, two big bodyguards behind him. Jackie was in front of her. Waddles was cuddling her leg. A guy with crocs was behind Jackie and next to him was…

She stared at him alittle longer. He looked familiar…as in…she met him just moments ago. A small eyebrow was raised. In response, the boy looked over at her with his own confused look. Mabel tilted her head up towards Jackie. "….So….who saved me again…?"

The shorter female fell back on her butt. Her arms and legs were hurting. And hopefully, her head was okay to hear the story of what happened and who her summer romance should be.


End file.
